Into a different dimension ( 2P Hetalia )
by Nerdling224
Summary: Chase hunter is your regular 17 year old, anime loving tomboy. but what happens when she gets kidnapped by a mysterious 2P and dragged off to a 'different dimension ' ? Rated T for Language
1. Chapter 1

Hello its me T! this is just a fanfic that popped into my head whilst on an anime character creator I hope you like it don't forget to review thx bye!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

******If you go down in the woods today you're sure of a big surprise…**

**Third person POV: **

Chase Hunter was your average 17 year old tomboy, she dressed however she wanted not caring if anyone looked at her weirdly or said anything about the way she dressed.

The first thing she would always do when she got home from school was run up to her room and either re-watch the anime Hetalia , write a fanfic about a character she liked or her favourite pairing USUK.

She'd recently discovered a page to post her stories and she was actually quite popular, but today she decided to look up pictures for inspiration as she had a little writers block. Whilst scrolling through some photos she came across something that caught her eye. It was England, but it wasn't; He was dressed in a light pastel pink shirt and a darker pink sleeveless jumper, with brown trousers and a bright blue bowtie, and to finish off the lot, his normally dark green eyes were bright blue with a touch of pink. The blue colour of his eyes matched the same vibrant colour of his bowtie.

She clicked on the photo and then to the link to discover he was England's 2P. She read the character description which she found rather interesting. She instantly took a liking to the little British baker and the whole 2P crew. That's what gave her inspiration for her new fanfic into a different dimension 2P Style. After writing the first few chapters on her DELL laptop, she shut it off and jumped up off her blue bed. She looked around her room , which was plastered with posters of different anime, with a huge smile on her face.

She then heard her phone ring, with the tune of "Canadian idiot". She knew straight away it was her BFF Mattie ( Coincidence I think not !) She picked it up . " Yello? " She asked in her strong American accent into the phone, " Hey Chase, it's Matt , I was wondering if you wanna come over and play X-box with me ? oh and bring your controlor Alfred broke my other one. " Although it was getting quite dark she replied " Ye corse, be then in a sec, bye! " She hung up the phone before Mattie could say anymore.

She grabbed a pen and piece of paper and wrote '_Dear Mom, I'm at Mattie's, be back later or tomorrow depending on when I have to go home. Chase._' Her Mom was currently at work and wouldn't be home till late. She then grabbed her satchel, shoved her black Xbox controller into it and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She then took a magnet and attached the note to the fridge. She then tugged her gray beanie over her messy dark red hair, grabbed her Mp3 player and phone and headed out the door .

Once outside she shoved her phone in her bag and put the ear buds of her Mp3 player into her ears. Her favourite track 'Family Portrait, by P!NK' blared into her ears drowning out the sound of passing cars. Deciding it would be quicker to head through the forest as a short cut to Matt's house , she made a right turn heading into it. She headed deeper into the forest, it was getting darker every step she took, she thought to herself how much this felt like one of the horror games her and Matt played together. The atmosphere around her was so creepy. As her playlist finished the last bars of the song, it went dead silent, until she heard a twig snap behind her. Not being skittish she simply passed it off as a wild animal. Little did she know someone was sneaking up right behind her.

**? POV: **

As I snuck up behind the 'Poppet' . I pulled out a piece of white cloth, that had some knock out juice that Al had put on it for me. As I got closer a twig snapped beneath my foot. I thought for sure I'd be spotted , but when my next victim didn't turn round, I realised she probably thought it was just an animal. I smiled to myself as I extended the hand with the cloth in around the side of the dear Poppet's face. I then quickly covered her mouth with it.

**Third person POV:**

Before Chase got a chance to react, she collapsed on the damp forest floor, before being dragged off by her kidnapper…


	2. Chapter 2

**Matties's POV:**

After I had called Chase, I had started to play some sort of horror game of my brothers . It wasn't until I looked at my watch that I realised it had been about an hour since I called her, but it only took 5 minutes to get here! I was extremely worried so I called her cell again. It rung twice and was then picked up. I heard a lot of muttering that I couldn't make out, then the line went dead. Maybe she'd dropped her phone or something? I then called her home number. When no one picked up, I stood up, grabbed my coat and Kumajirou and ran out of my room. I yelled to Alfred my brother (another coincidence?) " Be right back Al just going to the forest!" With that, I ran out of the door not waiting for a reply. Chase's POV: I woke up to hear muffled voice's, my vision slightly blurred. The voices then became clearer and I realised I wasn't at home, or at Mattie's. There was a white piece of cloth gagging me and my arms and legs were tied together. I then heard an American voice yell " WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KIDNAPP A DUDE! I THOUGHT YOU ONLY KIDNAPPED GIRLS OLIVER! " Great he (yes I could tell it was a guy) thought I was a guy, wow one to judge by appearances. I looked down at myself, ok I have to admit I looked a lot like a guy, but who cares. I then heard a softer , cheery male , British voice reply " Allen language! and the dear poppet is a girl, I can tell, you shouldn't judge on appearance ." He tutted at the end of his sentence. So the name of my kidnapper was Oliver and he was British, fantastic , fan fucking tastic! "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, ITS AL! A L NOT ALLEN!" Al, I think it was, replied. I the heard another voice , Canadian I think, say " Oliver just get on with whatever you are going to do with her." He sounded a lot like Matt. I then heard footsteps come towards the door of the room I was in. It sounded like whoever it was, was skipping? I then remembered a trick I'd seen in a movie, still pretend you're knocked out. I shut my eyes and let my body fall limp. I'm a pretty good actor, I thought to myself. I heard the door handle turn and the door creak open. Oliver, at least that's who it sounded like said " I like it better when they're awake. "He then un-gagged me and untied me, " oh well." I squinted one eye open. I saw him pull out a butchers knife with a massive grin. He was just about to plunge it into my heart, when I jerked one of my legs up and kicked him in the place where no man or boy for that matter wants to be kicked. He yelped and fell to the floor. I kicked the knife away from him and picked it up and yelled at him " WHERE THE FUCK AM I! " he'd grabbed his crotch in pain. The sound of my yelling alerted the others that something had gone wrong. " Shit . " I muttered to myself through gritted teeth, as they came through the door way. I held the knife up and looked one of them in the eye, not sure if it was Al or the Canadian I had yet to find the name out of but didn't want to stick around to find out. One of them had a baseball bat with nails sticking out of it and the other, a hockey stick? I mentally shrugged and continued staring them down. I then yelled " OK I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE FUCK I AM OR WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE, BUT I DON'T CARE SO, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME YOU BASTARDS!" Yes I had a foul mouth when I was pissed, but I didn't give two shits at the moment. " No swearing poppet." Oliver managed to mumble from on the floor. I rolled my eyes at him. One of the two looked at the other, he slid the red sunglasses he'd been wearing to the top of his brown mess of hair and smirked at the other man who looked at him with his light purple eyes, as he adjusted his short blonde pony tail. The brunette then asked the blonde "Hey Mattie, I think I like this doll can we keep her?" Ok, I just figured out, the brunette was Al and the blondes name was Matt I guess. I then spoke again. " I'M NOT A FUCKING TOY SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME DOLL!" The America and Canadian looked at me and smiled. Matt rolled his eyes at Al's previous comment and walked towards me stepping over Oliver who was still on the floor. I pulled the knife in front of me and stepped forward. He put his free hand on my shoulder. " If I were you I would get your hand off me buddy." I said looking him in his purple eyes with my blue ones . When he didn't move his hand I took the knife and stabbed him lightly in it. He didn't even flinch, even when I pulled it out! " Really? " He questioned, " Did you just do that thinking it would hurt me?" He snatched the knife from me, grabbed my arm, before I could punch him and hit me upside the head with his hockey stick. The last thing I heard before passing out again, was "Sweet dreams." I didn't know who it had come from, and even before I could think about that, I fell to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow two chapters in one day awesome! as you saw in the last chapter Chase's friend Matt's name has been changed to Mattie to make it less confusing in the future Previous chapters will be changed also thx bye! -T

* * *

**Al's POV :**

I stared at the doll on the floor and then up at Matt who was looking at his hand "Wow she was a feisty thing weren't she? And really bro was that necessary ? " I asked him picking up my bat. He just shrugged and help Ollie up. Who then said "I don't think she likes me." A pout appeared on his face. "Well Ollie you did just try TO MAKE FU-FRICKING CUPCAKES OUTTA HER, THE SAME AS ALL THE REST OF THE PEOPLE YOU DRAGGED HERE! " I yelled rolling my eyes at him. He had the brain of a five-year old at times. " Why'd ya kidnap her anyway?" I asked him. He shrugged and dusted himself off, "I'll explain it to you later Al" he then walked into the kitchen, with Matt following him . I walked over to the doll and crouched down next to her. I saw a tear trickle down her cheek so I wiped it away and smiled softly. Wonder what's she's dreaming 'bout? I thought to myself taking a seat next to her. The floor was really cold. I kinda liked this doll, she acted a bit like me. I then saw her shiver so I stood up and went to find a comforter for her .

**_Chase's POV :_**

( Dream )

_I was 6 again and I was in my favourite park playing on the swings. I was smiling and then I saw my dad, Sam. He waved at me and I waved back . I turn my head away to look at my feet . I then heard a gunshot, my eyes darted up to my dad , I saw blood seeping through his white shirt. _

( End of dream )

I woke up with a horrified choke. That was the day my dad died and his murderer was still out there.

I looked down to find a small red comforter sitting in my lap . I then remember Oliver, Al and Matt and that I was stuck in some kind of basement thing. I started to panic, but remembered a movie I watched recently. I calmed myself down , stood up and started to look for a window. No luck. All I saw was a table in the far corner and a wall lamp in the other.

The room smelt of dry blood that made me sick to my stomach. I sat back down and pondered why had they kidnapped me? Where was I ? Who are they? Where are they now? so many unanswered questions. Suddenly, something clicked in my mind for an answer to one of those questions. I didn't get that good a look at them but they reminded me of the 2P's I had recently written a story about. MY GOD, THEY WERE THEM! Oliver Kirkland, Allen Jones, James/Matt Williams. 2P England, America and Canada! But they were fictional characters, they weren't real! Were they? I must be dreaming, I slapped my face really hard to see if I would wake up. I bit my tongue to stop from yelping, alerting them that I was now awake. Nope, definitely not dreaming . Wait, wasn't I carrying my satchel that had my phone in? I looked around me. Wait, hadn't I already done the whole search the room thing? Sighing, I put my head in my hands and let a stray tear fall down my cheek. Would I ever see my Mom, Matt and all my other friends again? I just had to hope and pray for the answer to be yes. I leant back and rested my head on my arm, pulled the comforter over me and let my eye lids flutter close, my only thought being on my worried Mom at home.

**Oliver's POV:**

My vital regions still hurt from being kicked. For a smallish girl she could kick hard, and I mean really hard. How I longed to make cupcakes, it had been 24 hours since I last made them. I sighed. Just then the door opened, to find a drunk Francois leaning on the frame with a cigarette drooping from the corner of his mouth. He staggered in and took a seat next to me on our beaten up couch. " Hello love! " I said in my usual cheery voice. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. It's not that we were dating or anything, I just call Allen, Matthew and Francois love. It's just my thing. I smiled one of my creepy yet loving smiles and hopped off the couch to go and check on my poppet. I froze when I got into the kitchen. I saw Allen with his back slouched against the cellar door asleep, there was a bead of saliva hanging from the corner of his mouth. Awww he looked so cute. I got hold of my younger brothers arms and dragged him , him being taller and too heavy for me to carry, to his room.

**?'s POV:**

I peered through the F.A.C.E families kitchen window. What I heard for Matt at the bar was that Oliver had kidnapped a young girl who was feisty and was said to be good looking. I pulled out one of my knives and dragged it across my hand then turned away. "Well I did need a new play toy." I said; my curl bouncing lightly in the wind, as I walked towards my van, with a huge smile on my face.


End file.
